Buyers of consumer or business products such as mattresses can become overwhelmed with data as they consider product choices. Bedding sellers, in particular, may have a wide variety of products with a wide range of options and performance characteristics to demonstrate and explain to customers. Typically, a prospective purchaser will analyze some portion of the available data, such as comparing product features in a convenient format, asking friends, speaking to sales persons, or reading expert reviews. In some cases, prospective purchasers of a high-end mattress may not readily understand or appreciate sophisticated product features without a sufficient explanation or demonstration. It can also be difficult to get important points across in the often crowded and harried point-of-sale atmosphere of retail stores. This can be particularly the case with an innovative product, such as the plunger matrix mattress, that is fundamentally or significantly different from the conventional products that customers are familiar with.
Accordingly, there is a need for effective and efficient point-of-sale demonstration systems for innovative plunger matrix mattresses.